


This One Time in College

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: The Unwritten [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst Free, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Cooplicity, F/M, Flashbacks, Goth Felicity, I lol'd, POV Felicity Smoak, POV First Person, RIPDaffy, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After we saw them drive off into the sunset, we know the travelled around the world....</p><p>In Thailand Felicity got drunk and started talking.....drunk Felicity shouldn't be in charge of talking....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time in College

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a phase I'm going through...  
> Enjoy

 

I am drunk, I’m fairly certain I’m drunker than I recall ever being, but to be honest one would assume if I had been drunker than this in the past there was a high probability that I just couldn’t remember.

Wait, what was I saying?

Oh yes, I’m drunk, sitting at this stunning restaurant on a Thai beach with a drink in my hand trying to focus on what Oliver is saying.

But all I can think is ‘he’s really handsome’. He’s also hot, like not the good looking type of hot, which he is, but right now I’m talking temperature hot. The tee he’s wearing is sticking to his muscles, those really sexy ones across the top of his chest, I feel like sober Felicity would know what they’re called, but drunk Felicity doesn’t have a clue. All I know at this point is that there is a film of sweat on those gorgeously firm muscles that has glued his grey tee to them.

His mouth is moving but I’m literally just hearing _‘lick me_ ’ coming from those muscles, which I get is weird...so that’s how I know I’m drunk. Oliver’s muscles are talking to me.

“So what do you think?” I finally hear words other than lick me coming from him.  
Shit, what do I think about what? I’m trying to read his expression, but I get as far as his eyes and I can’t go any further. God they’re blue. How are they that blue? Does he secretly wear contact lenses that I don’t know about? Have they always been this blue? Mental note, find baby Oliver photos; decide on blueness of eyes through his childhood.

“Felicity?”  
Oh shit, what?  
“Uh yes” I nod. God I hope I didn’t agree to something really terrible.  
“Ok, so I’ll make the reservations for tomorrow morning”  
Oh god. It involves reservations.  
Drunk Felicity forgets that her face does that crinkly thing so I’m sitting here nursing my fourth? Sixth? Drink and Oliver is staring at me like he does. I’m doing it, that face thing.

“Felicity you’re doing that crinkly nose thing, are you okay?”  
Knew it. I almost high-five myself.  
“Yea, of course, I am a-okay”  
I feel like I don’t even know myself right now.  
Change the subject Felicity.

Herein lies my biggest problem, my brain sometimes circumvents that part where you hear the words before you say them. So right now I’m thinking I could ask Oliver about literally anything, then I see the ocean and my mouth opens...

“Have you ever had sex in water?”  
That figuratively just came spewing out of my mouth.  
Oliver is blinking at me, that quick succession blink, maybe I said something different?

“Felicity” he’s still blinking. Stop blinking.  
“Yes” he gave me an answer  
My face is crinkling up again, I’m pretty sure even in my drunken state I did not need to know that answer.  
I’m just going to finish this drink and pretend none of this is happening.

My empty glass was on the table for maybe 30 seconds before the waiter whose name I have forgotten gives me another one. Mental note; tip that waiter he’s amazing.

“Felicity, are you sure you should have another one?”  
Probably not Oliver.  
“I’m fiiiine”  
Oliver’s blinking again, those gorgeously blue eyes, I could stare at those eyes all day, just lie next to him, staring at them and those lips, dear God that man’s lips.

“Who with?”  
What the hell? I just said that and I don’t even know why.  
Who asks that?  
“Felicity is this actually what you want to talk about?”  
No, no, no, no, no.  
“Uh-huh”  
What the hell brain?

“I mean you know, I have too, so we can share our experiences”  
This is me speaking... I wish it wasn’t but yup, it’s me.  
Why can’t I just go back to hearing his muscles talking to me, those beautiful strong muscles that taste like honey barbecue sauce, all sticky sweet with just a pinch of salty. He should bottle himself. That sounds weird.

“You have?”  
Oliver seems surprised, it’s usually me surprised.  
“I did have a life before I met you, a hot life”  
I’m pretty sure I’m talking like one of those phone sex ladies, but Oliver is smiling at me so it can’t be all that bad.

“Really?” he’s almost laughing, doing that thing he does with his hands, that slapping them together and rubbing them up and down.  
He totally doesn’t believe me.  
How rude.

This is the type of situation that sober Felicity would laugh off.  
But drunk Felicity was in charge. Drunk Felicity was an idiot.

“Really, I’ll have you know, there was this one time in college...”

  
**Mid 2008**

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans_  
_Boots wit the fur (wit the fur)_  
_The whole club was lookin at herrr_

I will stab someone with this pencil if my college dorm neighbour plays this song one more time. I swear I’m twitching, straight up crazy mother twitching.

I’m seeing visions of newspaper articles with my face all over them, a heap of overly expressive words to describe my maddeningly fall into my pencil stabbing rampage.

Not even the pillow over my head is helping.  
“How is this song still popular?”  
I’m almost crying, I swear to God my IQ is dropping by the second.  
What does this song even mean?  
Is she wearing slippers in a nightclub?  
Is that supposed to be hot? I imagine it will be comfortable, but still, no.

A knock on the door.  
Maybe the men in white coats have come for me.  
“Take me willingly, I won’t resist”

The face on the other side of the door was Cooper’s and he was laughing, head down, eyes up laughing at me.  
“I don’t need to be told twice” he replies  
Even the green of his eyes are laughing at me as he hauls me into the air and completely willingly I wrap my legs around his waist.

This beast is raw, poetic, fun and just the right amount of dangerous – I’m pretty sure he’s everything a college boyfriend is supposed to be.

We fall onto the bed together a fit of laughter and limbs. It’s being 30 seconds tops and his hands are around me grasping at my bra clasp. God, the guy has a freaking genius IQ but he can never get the thing undone.  
“You need a hand?” now I’m laughing at him  
His lips are fierce against my neck, buried underneath a veil of black and purple hair, which mom thinks looks like a scary My Little Pony. Whatever.

I realise I don’t have a great repertoire of boyfriends to hold Coop against, in fact if I’m honest I’m not sure two other names count as a repertoire, great or otherwise – but what he lacks in bra removing dexterity he sure as anything makes up for in kissing. The boy has amazing lips, lush, full, with that deep cupid’s bow and that one dimple in the corner and right now he is lapping it against the crook of my neck. His warm breath is misting my skin and I’m completely without realising it, delving my hands down his pants.

“Is there not somewhere else you could do that?” the smallest of voices broke through the noise of Coop growling into my ear.  
“Shit” I kicked out in fright, landing a completely accidental, but right on target, shot of my heel into Coop’s junk.  
“Fuck” he practically squeals as he drops to the floor with an echoing thud  
“Oh my god, Coop”  
I’m on the floor next to him and he’s tucked himself into the foetal position, groaning.

“Dammit Macey don’t you knock?”  
Poor Macey, my perfectly nice roommate, a waif of a thing with burnt orange hair that is always in a ponytail and a spattering of freckles across her cherub face.  
“I have literally been here the whole time” she sighed, pushing her two-tone glasses back up the bridge of her nose... God that annoys me, those glasses don’t fit her face, seriously one day I will buy Macey new glasses.

I’m probably looking at her blankly because she sighed again, tapping her pen on the top of a workbook.  
“Oh come on, you asked me a question and I answered it less than 5 minutes ago” she’s annoyed  
I have no clue. Ordinary I dislike the overuse and misuse of the word ‘literally’ but I literally have no idea what she’s talking about. Literally none.

“You asked how that song was still popular. I agreed given it had come out last year, but that it had had a resurgence this year...” she is looking at me like this should make sense

“Huh” I exhaled, I didn’t realise I said that out loud, I certainly didn’t realise she answered.  
She’s exacerbated with me now so she furrows her brow, pushes the ill-fitting glasses back up her nose and turns back to her books.

“Feh....licity”  
Coop is still on the floor groaning.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry, you need ice or frozen peas or a slushy?”  
I’m just rattling off things that are cold.  
“Kiss it better?” he manages a grin, that bad boy grin that makes me bite my lip and, in this case, skate my hands up his inner thighs.

I reach the bulge in his jeans, my thumbs circumventing the outline of the tip the rest of my fingers splayed across the base. I’m pushing hard against the thick fabric, but the movement alone in enough to make his start to stiffen around my hands.

He’s humming his adoration between softly partly lips....luscious lips....and hooded green eyes.

“Seriously, you know I’m still here right?” Macey again  
“Well can you not be?” Coop quips back “or at least keep quiet”  
I’m doing my best to plead with Macey using only my black lined eyes, she’s not buying it  
“I have a paper due tomorrow, it’s already 8:30 at night, I’m not lugging all this to the library, nope”  
Dammit Macey.  
Cooper’s hands are still under my shirt running track and field down my spine and I’m staring at those lips and thinking where I would like to put them.  
“Your room?”  
I’m pretty sure I sound like I’m begging for it, and to be fair, I probably am....I am fully aware of the perfectly shaped slinky abs he is hiding under that vintage Rolling Stones tee and I want to touch it, I want to run my painted nails across it until he growls my name with that raspy voice he adopts when he needs me.

“Can’t, Myron is entertaining” he winking with a cocked head and all I’m thinking is how much I want to lick his face. That’s weird right?  
“Myron, no shit?”  
I’m legitimately laughing out loud.  
“Some crazy grue”  
I love when he quotes Dying Earth.  
Macey is side eying me.

“Let’s walk”  
I smooth back down my tank and haul Coop to his feet.  
His hand lands on my butt with a slap.  
Mental note; get him back for that.

We’re idly strolling hallways and between pathways of darkened buildings. It’s a Tuesday so there is nothing happening. Not literally nothing. ...because there probably is. See, I use that word correctly.

“Felicity?”  
He’s looking at me, shit, I zoned out again.  
“Should we?” his hands slipped around my waist, rocking my hips, grinding his own pelvis against me.  
“We should”  
I’m grinning like the Cheshire Cat even though I have literally....see..... no idea what I just agreed to.

He taps the laptop under my arm. My beautiful baby.  
“Drop the security on the door”  
He’s pulling me across Compton Court towards the ... oh no.  
“The pool Coop?”  
No way.  
I’m shaking my head, vigorously and he’s laughing at me, that sexy little dimple is mocking me.  
“They have a security system with cameras”  
He’s still dragging me by the hand and despite my protests I’m not really fighting him over it.  
“I love it when you act like a chicken” he grins into a kiss against my neck, a hot, rapid kiss that is beating against my pulse point and making me hum into it.

Fuck it.  
For a campus that is full of nerds they have an incredibly lax security system on some of these buildings.  
The side door is unlocked, the alarm system off and the cameras are looped indefinitely playing the last recorded minute.  
“Done”  
I lean into the warm breath against my skin, the sweepingly brisk late night air causing a line of goose bumps along my neck.  
He hoists me and my baby into the air with a strength that never ceases to amaze me.

The pool is eerily quiet, there is the low hum of the filters and nothing else. It’s not dark, the window wall and the atrium ceiling casting enough light around to bounce moon and campus lights over the still water.  
“Now what Coop?” I’m mocking him with a playful slap on his arm “We don’t have our swimsuits and I’m not walking back to the dorm to get it”  
He was smirking, his brows pulling inwards. Those beautiful lips puckered open like he was going to say something, only to smack closed again with a pop that almost echoed through the grandstands behind us.

He slipped his plaid flannel shirt that was worn in adoration of the long-since-gone Kurt Cobain, down his arms and folded it over the bench beside us.

That smirk still playing centre stage on his face he peels off his tee and I swear the moonlight turned into a spotlight, dancing it’s full light across that smooth chest, the chest that makes my throat dry and other parts dangerously wet.

I’m fully aware I’m staring, there is just something about a guys arms that I’m instinctively drawn to. I want a guy to be able to lift me, carry me to a bed surrounded by the flickering lights of candles.... preferably ones I didn’t have to light myself because that shit would take time....a guy should be able to zip line out a window with me....I understand the likelihood that something like this will ever actually be required is next to nothing, I’m not a fantasist, I’m just saying that should the need arise, the guy I’m with should be able to do it.

“So your turn”  
Coop’s voice snaps me back to present and I didn’t even realise he’d remove his jeans too.  
So apparently this was happening.  
Cooper is just standing there in his tight black briefs grinning at me.  
No. Not happening.  
“No” a quick shake of my head  
“Yes” he smirks pulling on the hem of my tank top “don’t be a chicken”  
Son of a bitch, he knows I hate it when he calls me that.  
His mom isn’t a bitch – she’s actually very lovely.

My lips are pursing and I can’t believe I’m doing this.  
In what I’m sure looks more chicken dance than sexy, I’m stripping off clothes, pulling the khaki cargo pants down around my ankles and trying to filter them over my boots – why I didn’t take those off first is beyond me.

Finally I’m barefoot and virtually naked, standing next to a pool in a blue bra and not in the least bit matching daffy duck panties – hey, a girl needs a little daffy in her life, plus it is laundry day tomorrow, I’m scraping the barrel of clean underwear.

“Nice” he’s still laughing as he slides into the pool, making a ripple effect around him in the once still water.  
He’s holding up his arms for me and I accept them, but the entry into the pool is less elegant more almost a belly flop.

An eruption of laughter breaks through the building, I’m almost snorting as I’m brushing my now dripping hair back from my face.  
“That was graceful Felicity, good job” – if one can’t mock oneself then one must remove head from ass.

I feel arms wrap around my waist the sensation of them brushing against me, parting the water from around me, makes me twitch and my body stiffen just a little as my feet idly tread water, I think if I stretch my legs my tippy toe might be able to reach the bottom. Might.

Cooper is almost 8 inches taller than me – I like a tall man, you can hear their heartbeat when you’re in a cuddle and there is nothing better. He can touch the ground easily and his feet and flat on the bottom stabilising me and pulling me slowly through the water until our bodies are touching.

He’s toying with the clasp on my bra again and silently I’m mocking him with my eyes.

We turn in the water, my back against the smooth and cold tiled wall of the lap pool. I cut him some slack and unhook the clearly overly complicated thing myself, slipping it down in the paper thin gap between us, then pull it dripping from the water.

The bra makes a slapping sound as I discard it onto the concrete at the edge of the pool. I’m pretty sure my nipples hardened instantly with the sudden and almost cruel temperature change, but it’s not unpleasant and wrapping my arms around Cooper’s neck I push in closer finding warmth against his rising chest.

Another slap of wet clothes on concrete echoes through the room as Coop has speedily removed his briefs – I’m not sure quite how he was able to do that so fast and effortlessly.

He kisses against my lips, beads of water merging into one as he hums against my mouth, his deliciously soft lips fervent in their movements across mine. There is no room for breaths, no soft and gentle approach – that’s not how Cooper and I work – it’s all hands and lips and tongues.

My back is sliding against the tiles, my buoyancy is failing and I’m barely keeping my head above the lapping water our slapping bodies are creating around us.

He pulls me up, just enough, my breasts floating half above the water, half below, my back still firm against the wall. It’s enough for me to gain leverage over the water and wrap my legs around his waist, nuzzling my knees into that sexy as fuck dip just above his hip bone.

Daffy is sliding up and down those abs like there is no tomorrow as we groan through a barrage of hot, wet and desperate kisses. This isn’t just kissing, this is making out, like teenagers – which we are, so I guess that’s fitting.

I can feel him stiffen just under my body, it’s almost like he’s a diving board and I’m sitting on it. The image is making me laugh into his mouth and when he pulls away he is decidedly confused.

“That’s not the type of sound I want to make you make” he grins, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip in some sexual manner that – to be frank, is a huge turn on – seriously a man licking his lips after he’s done kissing me – I just can’t even, it’s like he’s tasting me on those sexy, should-be-illegal lips and I would bow to any request right now because of it.

He’s thrusting himself against me and its making me laugh harder – no pun intended – because I can feel him sliding between my thighs, between my ass cheeks and I’m wondering what poor Daffy must be seeing down there.

Seriously, Felicity.

He’s raising one eyebrow, up and down, at me and I’m trying to hold back the laugh, my lips are folded inwards and I’m biting down so hard on them with my teeth, but it’s hopeless. Next thing, I’m laughing, full belly, drunk Irish man laughing.

And he’s looking at me like I’m a mad woman, but he _likes_ it.  
He grows and yanks on the fabric of my panties.  
Of course my legs are wrapped very tightly around his waist so I’m not sure where he thinks they’re going to go –

The second I’m done pondering I hear the rip and I feel the sudden surge of water between my legs, well between my way, way, way upper legs. All up in there.

And then I see poor daffy, ripped through his cute little face and Coop looking decidedly pleased with himself.  
“Oh my god Coop” I slapped him hard on the shoulder the wet slapping sound of skin on skin sounded much more violent in the echo than I’m sure it was.  
“You killed Daffy” I’m pouting as he drops the torn panties and they sink to the floor of the pool.  
“What did Daffy ever do to you” I’m still talking  
“He was innocent Coop” still talking  
“I can’t believe-“  
He shuts me up with a firm, long kiss and I forget what it is I’m mad about.

I can feel one hand at the small of my back, not holding me, but anchoring me in the water. The other hand is between my legs now, sliding between my folds a little rougher than I would like right now, but he hears my groan of discord in his mouth and he slows it down.

I hum my approval. Much better.  
My breasts are bobbing in the water, skidding ever so lightly against his chest when I pull in tighter around his shoulders. My eyes are closed so I have no idea where he’s looking or what his face is doing but I imagine he’s grinning like the Joker – the Jack Nicholson version.

I feel his finger slip in, one first, touching against my sensitive walls. Then a second, twisting around each other. I’m not sure if he adds a third or whether he just untwists the other two, but its intense and filling and oh my god, we’re doing this in a public pool.

I feel like I should stop, but his deepening kiss has me forgetting everything else. I wanted it to last longer, to get me wetter and weaker in the knees from the inside, but Coop has other plans and – given the probability that someone could walk in at any time – I understand them.

I gasp as he enters me full force without so much as a slow knock.  
Dear fucks.  
My lips slip from his as I bury my face into his neck and sink my teeth into that silken fleshy part where the neck meets the shoulder. He doesn’t mind the biting, in fact I think he kind of likes it as it makes him thrust upwards into me, filling me deeper.

There is no friction between us and the lapping waves around us echo the rapid increase of his thrusting. My back is slapping against the walls but I’m okay with that. My legs around clenching around his waist like a boa constrictor.

I’m swearing into his neck in panted breaths and scraping teeth and he’s grunting like a cave man in my ear.

This is not the sexiest thing ever, but fuck me – literally – it feels good.

I feel his back muscles tighten under the palm of my hands, he’s almost done. I shut my eyes and take my body inwards, taking in every sense so I can be almost done too. I can feel each thrust against my walls, each slight movement his hand makes against my back. I can smell the chlorine and I’m surprised that’s doing it for me – mental note; look into whether that’s a thing, being turned on by the smell of chlorine.

I can feel the waves we’re making lapping up against my breasts, my nipples skating the line between above the water and below it.

Cooper’s grunting has lowered into a dull hum and then a humph as he thrusts upwards again, he’s done. That final blow and the soft, hot breath against my neck is enough to carry me over too, although not cataclysmically, it’s enough.

I’m licking my tongue along his neck tasting his sweat mixed with the pool water – it’s unpleasant to be honest but I like the way it makes him quiver inside me.

His hand is kneading my ass as he rocks himself around inside me.

So…. That just happened.  
God I hope my indefinite camera loop didn’t bug out on me.

**Present Day**

I can’t believe I just told him that story.  
Why would I think that was a good idea?  
Do I have to hear his story now?  
Oh god, if it was Laurel I will not be able to look at her ever again. Ever.

“Okay then” he says  
I have never seen him looked that stunned.  
I’m hiding behind my glass, just my eyes peering over the rim of it at him.  
Why, Felicity, why?  
“It’s late, we should head back to the room, are you finished?”  
He stands up and nods towards my half empty glass.  
Ordinary I’d just leave the scraps of diluted drink at the bottom, but tonight after what I just did – what I just said – I need all the alcohol I can get.

I skull it down and bang the glass a little too heavily on the table and then stand up a little too quickly.  
It’s like my legs aren’t there and I fall right down on my ass, suddenly I’m spread legged in my beautiful white linen skirt on the floor and Oliver’s all the way up there looking down at me like I’m some crazy woman. It’s probably a deserved look.

“Come on” his hand is extended towards me  
He’s smiling so it can’t be all that bad.  
I take his hand with a sheepish pout.

I am SO drunk.  
I’m not sure if my legs remember how to walk.  
This must be what they mean when they say you become “legless”, I want to google that right now, see if that is a legitimate medical thing but Oliver the kill joy made me leave my tablet in the room…. So it’s really his fault that I needed to have something in my hands and I chose that drink with tea in the name.

“Long Island Ice Tea” I ah-ha moment out loud  
Oliver just nods as he places one of my arms around his waist and then puts his arm around my upper back and under my arm.  
It’s a nice idea, but seriously, my legs are gone, so even with Oliver propping me up I’m going nowhere but ass down on the floor again – any minute soon in fact.

I can see Oliver eye over the situation then he kneels in front of me, offering me his back?  
I think I squealed.  
I haven’t had a piggyback in years and while I’m pretty sure sober Felicity would be so embarrassed right now, drunk Felicity is all in.

It’s a short walk – or ride for me – to our room, or I think they call it a Villa. It’s ludicrously expense, but it’s beautiful, overlooking the ocean with its own private infinity pool. It’s a little taste of luxury before Oliver drags me to the next backpackers dive in the middle of some stunningly beautiful but epically remote village along a mountain ridge somewhere.

Oh no, was that what I agreed to? Some hike along a mountain where I have to pretend like I’m fit enough to do this. Oh I better enjoy this luxurious room tonight.

Oliver’s back is so warm against my cheek and he smells like sexy things. I don’t know what sexy things, just things that make me want to have sex with him. Sexy things.

I yawn into an “I love you” that I hum across his back  
“I know” he replies, I can’t see his face but it sounds like he’s smiling  
“You sexy”  
I’m giggling to myself, nuzzling in between his shoulder blades, it’s so snuggly here.

The soft sway of our bodies as he walks with me on his back to our room is making me close my eyes. I don’t want to sleep. I want to sex.

I can feel my eyes getting heavier.  
No, stay awake Felicity, luxury room sex before dirty trail hike up mountain.  
Heavy eyes. Oliver’s soft breathing echoing through my ear. Swaying softly.  
I think I’m asleep now.

**The Next Morning**

Oh that light, make that light go away.  
I’m groaning, searching for some recluse from the light that is stabbing my eyes. The pillow I bury my face into is not enough.  
I’m mumbling incoherently – I honestly don’t even know what I’m saying, but I think I’m cursing the sun for deciding to come out so damn early.

“Morning” Oliver smiles at me from the couch across the room a glass of orange juice in one hand and a newspaper in the other – he looks like a dad, like a sexy, sexy dad. I’m totally okay with that. Weird.  
I mean he doesn’t look like MY dad. Yikes, that is a whole different set of issues, I mean he just looks like a sexy DILF.

“Well, afternoon” he speaks up again, I think after checking his watch  
“What?”  
My mouth is so dry it feels like I’ve been eating cotton wool. Did I eat cotton wool last night?

“It’s 2pm” he says like a stupid chirpy bird  
Who is this man and why is he so damn chirpy in the morning?  
“What?”  
My head is pounding and I have no idea what’s going on.  
I think I’m hungover.  
I do know I’m not naked, I have little short pyjamas on, so I can’t have been that drunk, I got myself ready for bed.

“You fell asleep but your clothes were really wet and dirty, so I got you changed, I hope that’s okay”  
I must be looking down at my clothes or he can read minds.  
But awww, that’s sweet. This is a new relationship I suppose, I mean I’ve had naughty dreams about him for years, but actually us together, making a go of this, is new so it’s really sweet that he’s asking if I’m okay with something.

Wait… what? Why were my clothes really wet and dirty?  
“You fell in the pond, you don’t remember do you?”  
Shit, Oliver can read minds.

“No”  
My voice is croaky and I’m still trying to find some relief from the awful sun.  
Oliver stands up and walks to the windows where he pulls down the shade on the one that’s directly shining into my eyes.  
“Better?”  
He asks me and I nod.  
He puts something effervescent into a glass of water and walks it over to me.  
“Drink this”  
His face is all cute and smiley and I just want to kiss him but oh my god my head hurts.

I think I’m pouting when I slide up the bed and cup the glass between my palms. It tastes awful, but honestly that could just be my breath I’m tasting, I’m pretty sure it’s rancid.

“I fell in a pond?”  
Please tell me I didn’t hear that right.  
But he’s nodding, so I guess I did.  
“Yea, you and water aye, you have a history”  
He’s winking at me.  
Why is he winking at me?  
Oh god.  
I just remember something.  
Around drink number six.  
“there was this one time in college...”  
Oh no.  
I told him?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha  
> Yep.  
> I'm not even sorry
> 
> Let me have your thoughts, but I love Cooper, he's sexy, he's my man...... lol


End file.
